


After and After

by j_gabrielle



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cream Pie, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, More Porn than Plot, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, Pregnant!Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: His back is arched taut. A road map of ardour; red scratches, mouth shaped bruises down his spine that shift with every push of Tormund's hips into his.





	After and After

**Author's Note:**

> My mind went, "I really want to read Jonmund porn" and then it went "You're going to have to write it yourself" 
> 
> Which sucked.

Jon hides his whimpers into the pillow. Wild dark curls a sweat damp mess under the touch of Tormund's hand. His back is arched taut. A road map of ardour; red scratches, mouth shaped bruises down his spine that shift with every push of Tormund's hips into his. 

Tormund leans down, nudging his nose to the base of Jon's skull. Breathing in deep. They won't be able to do this for awhile. Sliding a hand down the side of Jon's body, gently cradling the swell of his belly, Tormund hums happily as he licks the sweat off his skin.

Would it be another boy this time? He turns his head to check if their little one is asleep in his cot, and yes, the babe is sucking on his thumb, sleeping next to his sister. Another boy would be nice. Another daughter would be nice too. Tormund doesn't care; any child of his is precious, and will be loved by both of them.

Jon rocks back against him. Rolling his hips down, chasing his pleasure on Tormund's cock. He moves his hand down to wrap around Jon's cock, only to be halted with a scratching grip to his wrist. 

"No, don't," Jon whispers. Tormund looks up to see the unspoken plea in his eyes. 

"Alright. Anything you want," He says. Emotion grip him tight in his throat, stuttering the rhythm of his hips. He knows he means it; anything and everything his little crow desires. No matter how small and seemingly insignificant or big and impossible, Tormund will give it. 

He feels the man under him squirm, kissed red lips gaping and gasping for air. His tight hole makes a valiant effort to tighten around Tormund. The mess of his come that he fucks right out of Jon in soft lewd squelches, dripping down to the wet patches of their bed. 

Jon makes these little punched out exhalations in time with every thrust of Tormund's cock into him. He can't help but to feel a warm wash of fondness for the way he knows that he is, and if he has his way in this life, will be the only one who gets this side of Jon.

"Hush," He slides two fingers pass Jon's parted lips, kissing down the line of his shoulder when Jon begins to suck. Just like our son, he thinks warmly. "You'll wake the children."

The grip around his cock become vice like for a moment before they slacken. "Jon?" He turns his head, and oh. Jon's eyes are shut. Dark lashes damp with sweat and tears. Drool drip down the length of his fingers still in his mouth, down the back of his hand, down his wrist, down, down, down.

Tormund carefully pulls himself out, wincing a little when his cock head catches on the rim of Jon's hole. He's still hard, but he knows better than to fuck Jon like this while he's carrying their child. He rolls Jon onto his back. The movement causes Jon to moan a little, and Tormund kisses him quiet. He runs his hand over the old scars of betrayal. To think he could've lost this. 

Jon reaches for him instinctively, burying his face into the hair on his chest. Reaching to wrap his hand around his cock, angling it to rub up against the pregnant swell. He plasters himself tightly to Jon. Closing his eyes, he brushes his lips to the crown of dark curls, breathing in deep, chasing his pleasure.

Another babe, and then another. They'll have as many as Jon wants. Enough to fill their home with laughter for years to come. They will have a brood of children that carry only the best of themselves. 

Jon stirs next to him. All Tormund sees when he comes is dark eyes that glitter like the finest Southron jewels. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
